baby drama
by JoL1986
Summary: CHAX FANFIC  as many of you know i updated a small up date status saying that i will update soon and i have i have re-up-dated chapter 9 making it long and i have the next chapter ready to be typed up
1. Chapter 1

A Charlie and Brax fanfic

An updated one

Chapter 1

Charlie and Brax have been together just over a year and have just moved in to their new home together and Brax has just found a positive pregnancy test in their an-suit bathroom whilst Charlie was in their bedroom as she was trying to catch up on some sleep before she had to go to work as she was on the late shift.

BRAX - Babe…. can I ask a question before you go to sleep please and you don't have to answer it if your not ready to.

CHARLIE - Babe leave me be for an other hour or so and then I'll answer as many questions as you wish ok.

BRAX - Ok… will do oh and sweetheart… I love you and sleep well ok.

Brax got no replay out of Charlie and so he turned around and saw that she was already fast asleep, so he went downstairs and watched TV for a bit while he was waiting for his darling and sexy girlfriend to wake up as he had all these questions running around inside his head. why has she not told me she's pregnant with our baby, does she even want to keep it and does she even love me enough to bring our baby up together. An hour had gone by and brax headed back upstairs to wait for Charlie to wake up. Brax had only been sitting on the bed for ½ an hour when Charlie started to wake up and saw Brax sitting on the edge of their bed.

BRAX - hey… did you have a good sleep babe ( Brax said before giving her a small but passionate kiss)

CHARLIE - yeah I did… but what was that kiss for.

BRAX - ohh no reason… I just love you that's all and I can't stand it when we're apart for each other.

CHARLIE - I love you too and I can't when we're apart either… but Brax before when I was trying to sleep you wanted to ask me a question… but before I do there is something I have to tell you and I really don't know how your going to take it.

BRAX - Babe will you just tell me because your starting to get me really worried now.

Charlie is in tears as she tells Brax the news

CHARLIE - the thing is… I'm… I'm pregnant Brax… your going to be a daddy… to our baby.

BRAX - O.M.G babe that's fantastic news and the best thing is your one that's carrying my baby… I mean our baby and your going to be the most beautiful pregnant woman that I have ever seen.

CHARLIE - I can't believe this happening to me. I have fallen in love with the man of my dreams, moved in with him and I have my daughter Ruby back in my life and now I am pregnant with my 2nd child.

BRAX - Well you better start believing it… because it's true. Charlie do you need to go to the doctors or anything.

CHARLIE - I was going to ring Sid later but I might as well ring him now… why do you ask that.

BRAX - So that I can go with you and we can find out together as to when our baby is due to arrive, and how far along you are.

CHARLIE - awww babe I love this side to you… all sweet, caring and loving and me and Ruby are the only ones that see it other than your brothers and mother. Right I am going to ring Sid ok.

Charlie rang Sid at the hospital as he was her doctor and knew about what happened when she was 15. Charlie managed to get an appointment for tomorrow morning at 10:45 which was perfect as both her and Brax had the day off and could spend it together just the two of them. The people Charlie wanted to tell the most were no long with her which were her mother and father and she started to get a little teary by the thought of her baby not knowing it's grandparents.

BRAX - Hey baby… what's the tears for and you manage to get an appointment at the hospital.

CHARLIE - ohh I'm fine just thinking about my parents and that our baby won't know them that's all no need to worry and Brax we're at the hospital tomorrow morning at 10:45 with Sid.

BRAX - perfect we're both off work… so we can go together and see our baby for the first time… Charlie I do love you

CHARLIE - awww Brax I love you too… but I have to go to work now but we'll talk later ok

So Charlie headed for the door but Brax being Brax grab her hand and pulled her into his arms and close to his chest and gave her a long passionate kiss that lasted a few minutes when Charlie pulled away and told him that she needed to leave as she would be late for work and so Brax walked her to her car and watched as she drove away leaving him until she returned home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day Charlie was at work catching up on the reports that needed filling out then filling them when she received a text message from Brax.

From Brax

Hi babe, how's our little baby and I can't wait till I see you again later love you both with all my heart I'm forever yours Brax xx

Charlie was in the middle of sending Brax a replay when Watson walked in

From Charlie

Hey sexy… our baby is fine and I can't wait to see my drop dead gorgeous sexy man again love you with all my heart I'm yours forever Charlie xx

WATSON - Ok Charlie I have been stood here for 10 mins and you have had that smile since I walked in… so are you going to tell me who did it or do I have to guess.

CHARLIE - ermm… Brax just sending me a text saying he misses me and that he can't wait till he sees me again later.

WATSON - So… how is Mr Braxton anyway… feels kinda wired not arresting him any more and you have defiantly changed him for the better.

CHARLIE -…. I know I cant believe that a year ago he was this bad boy, a river boy and now he is the love of my life and he is never going back to being a river boy if I have anything to do with it, anyway enough of talking about me and Brax was there something you wanted.

WATSON - No just wondering if you needed anything doing only I have finished my reports and filed them

CHARLIE - No not really I'm just finishing my reports and then I am going to follow up on any leads we may have to any of the cases that are one going so I can leave on time for once.

Watson was just about to reply when she was interrupted by 2 other officers bring in a suspect.

JONES - Sorry to interrupt serge but we have arrested a Mr Heath Braxton for G.B.H do you want us to stick him in the interview room or in the holding cell.

CHARLIE - Stick him in the cell for the time beginning and me and Watson shall see to him soon, Heath you do realise that I have to call your brother now and I don't think he is going to be happy about it… Do you.

HEATH - I don't think he even cares any more seeing as he was the one to ring you and press charges against me

CHARLIE - …. So are you going to tell me who you beat up then or do I have to let you stew for a few hours in this cell.

HEATH - I can tell you… but your not going to like it.

CHARLIE - HEATH JUST STOP MESSING AROUND AND JUST F*****G TELL ME.

HEATH - BRAX… I beat up Brax up and he was taken to hospital as soon as he told the other cops that I beat him

So Heath beat up his brother and was taken to hospital and with her boyfriend in hospital she headed out of the police station and headed straight to the hospital to be with him.

Next chapter

How is Brax

Charlie and Brax find out if she is pregnant and how far along she is


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Drama up-date situation

Half way through writing chapter 3 and we shall discover what has been happening with Brax and Heath and how far gone Charlie is and how long do they keep it a secret for.

Need idea's on how to tell Charlie's step-mother Morag and how will she react to the idea of Charlie and Brax being and living together let alone having a baby together.

A small note of thanks to all who have reviewed this fanfic and shall continue it.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

As soon as Charlie got into her car and started the engine and drove off in the direction of the hospital all she could think about was her and Brax's un-born baby and the state of her darling and very sexy boyfriend Brax and as soon as Charlie got nearer and nearer to the hospital she had all different thoughts going around in her head, how could heath beat up his own brother and why didn't my Brax fight back as Charlie parked her car she spotted Sid near the hospital doors she walked as fast as she could towards him so she could find out what was happening with Brax very calmly as not to get herself all worked up for the sake of her and Brax's un-born baby.

CHARLIE - Hey Sid… how's Brax…. Oh god please tell me he's alright

SID - Charlie… how did you get here so quick…one of the nurses has just gone off to ring you at the station.

CHARLIE -…Heath… we arrested him… for G.B.H and he told me who he beat up as soon as he arrived at the station and I came straight here… so tell me how is he

SID -… I'm sorry Charlie but …

Charlie started crying as soon as Sid said this

CHARLIE - oh… my…god he's dead isn't he

Sid butted in at this point.

SID -… My god Charlie no… that's not what I meant to say it's just I can't tell you out here that's all… that's what I was trying to say… Charlie if you'd like to come in this room and I can explain better.

CHARLIE - oh thank god of that.

So Sid lead Charlie into a free room so he could explain to her what was wrong with Brax. As they entered the empty room Charlie noticed that the curtain was pulled across the room and so she asked Sid as to why it was pulled over because Sid told her before it was empty.

CHARLIE -… Sid… how come this curtain's pulled across the room like this when before you said this room was empty.

SID - Well I kind of lied before when I said it was empty because I had to get you into this room somehow and I didn't know how to.

CHARLIE - Why would you do that to me… I'm pregnant and here I am worrying about my boyfriend and also the father to this baby. Sid I have made an appointment to see you tomorrow to confirm the pregnancy and to see how far along I am but seeing as I'm here and if you have the time could we do it today instead

SID - I should be free in an hour or two and then I shall be happy to confirm your pregnancy and I will organize the ultrasound machine so you both can see your baby for the first time

As Sid said this to Charlie he pulled back the curtain to revel a very beat up but still very sexy Brax

CHARLIE - awwww Brax… what has heath done to my baby

SID - I'll leave you two to it and I'll come back later to confirm your pregnancy… so bye for now

Sid left the room so Charlie and Brax could be alone together for a little while. Charlie closed in on Brax just so their noses were touching and Brax carefully pulled Charlie into a passionate embrace and kissed her with a lot of passion as if they had been apart from each other for longer than ½ a day. After the kiss Brax spoke to Charlie so they could carry on the conversation.

BRAX - Babe I'm fine and Sid said that should be fine and he wants to keep me in over night just to be sure and then tomorrow I shall be back in my own bed with you and our baby in my arms again.

As it turned out Brax only had 2 broken ribs and a few cut's and bruises and very mild concussion.

CHARLIE - what makes you think that I'm going home and leave you here all on your own… you have another thing coming.

BRAX - Charlie… you can't stay here with me 2 reasons why… 1) where will you sleep because there's not enough room for both of us and 2) you need to rest for your sake and our baby.

CHARLIE - I'll sleep in this bed with you… we've done it before when I was kept in overnight and if I go home and go to our bed alone… I won't be able to sleep without you. I'm just going to pop out and give Rubes a ring and let her know what's happening… ok love…

…...

TO BE CONTINUED

Coming next

* The conversation between Charlie and Ruby

* Who comes back to defend Heath

* How far pregnant is Charlie

* who is not happy about Charlie and Brax Beginning together


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Before Charlie had a chance to leave Brax's hospital room he pulled Charlie into his arms and gave her a very long passionate kiss and as Charlie was about to pull away he pulled her closer to him so she could not leave his side

CHARLIE - ….Brax I need you to let me go so that I can go and give my ruby a quick ring and let her know what's happening with you because I know she'll end up worrying if I'm not home soon.

For Brax replied he let go of Charlie and put his hands over his eyes.

BRAX - Fine… leave me… on my own…. Bored and lonely and surrounded by all these very fit and sexy nurses.

CHARLIE - Brax… don't you even think about… looking at any of the nurses… because if you do… I won't let you see our baby for the first time and as for me leaving you… I won't be gone for very long and then the only sexy person you will see is me. Oh and Brax when I get back I will need you to tell me everything about what happened with your brother Heath. Brax you know I love you and I don't know what I'd do if anything bad happened to you and I could of lost you today.

BRAX - Charlie…. You're the only woman I need in my life and as for them nurses they are not as sexy as you… so you don't need to worry ok ( Brax holding Charlie's hand whilst talking to her) and as for Heath I would rather talk to your mate Watson first and I love you too… I love both of you and as for losing me… never going to happen ok…. So as for Ruby you better go and ring her.

CHARLIE - Ok will do and I will be straight back and we love you.

Before leaving Charlie gave Brax a quick kiss as all the nurses looked into Brax's room. So Charlie left Brax's room and called Ruby from outside the hospital.

RUBY - Mum

CHARLIE - Ruby I'm at the hospital with Brax

RUBY - Why… what happened and is he Ok

CHARLIE - Heath beat him up and he's fine he's got cuts, bruises and 2 broken ribs and concussion and has to be kept in overnight

RUBY - Oh I'm glad he's ok and tell him I'll be in later to see you both….. Oh mum before I forget Morag's here

CHARLIE - Why has she come back now… oh my god does she know about me and Brax… being and living together.

RUBY - No she is here to help with a case… G.B.H is what she said.

CHARLIE - OOHHHH god not Heath please not Heath… if it is Heath will defiantly tell her about me and Brax… Ruby you need to find out who she is helping for me so I can deal with her if and when I see her.

RUBY - will do and mum I love you just so you know and I'm glad your with Brax… your a lot happier and if Morag's not happy then tough…it's nothing to do with her and I have to go now so I'll see both you and Brax later

CHARLIE - Thanks Rubes that means a lot and I love you… both me and Brax do, well I'll let you go and I can get back to Brax… so bye Rubes.

RUBY - bye mum see you later

Both Charlie and Ruby hung up at the same time and Charlie headed back into the hospital and into Brax's room. When Charlie arrived to Brax's room she saw Watson sat on a chair next to the bed taking Brax's statement about what happened between him and Heath

WATSON - Oh hi Charlie I have just finished taking Brax's statement and letting him know that we will be charging Heath with G.B.H

CHARLIE - Hey so you have enough to charge him and just a quick question do you know who is representing him

WATSON - yeahhh I know who is representing him and that's another thing as to why I'm here really…. It's your step-mum Morag and you don't need to worry about her finding out about the two of you….

No-one in the station are going to say a word to her and we have warned Heath as well and you both can tell her as and when the time comes…. Anyway I better head back to the station so I can write up your statement so that you can sign it so I'll see you later Charlie

CHARLIE - ok thanks for letting me know about Morag and I'm kind of hoping that she stays out of my way so I don't have to tell her anything and she won't have the chance to spilt me and Brax up and I'll see you later Georgina.

BRAX - byeee Watson.

Georgina Watson left Charlie and Brax so they could be alone together seeing as Watson was covering for her at work.

CHARLIE - So Ruby was right…. My step-mother is back in the bay…. But for how long…. That's what I want to know.

BRAX - Babe… calm down… there's no point worrying about her now…is the…. not when Sid is going to come back any minute and run some test so that he can confirm the pregnancy and give you the first scan of our baby

CHARLIE - I guess your right…as always… and I can't wait to see our baby for the first time

Charlie and Brax share a few moments alone in each others arms whilst laying down on Brax's bed. Just about 15 minutes later there was a light knock on the door and both Charlie and Brax said come in as they knew who it would be and Sid entered the room to run some tests on Charlie.

SID - So Charlie I'm going to ask you a question before we start ok…

CHARLIE - yeah that's fine Sid

SID - So when did you take the home pregnancy test?

CHARLIE - late last night when I got in from work… I must of done about 4 just to make sure but when they all came back positive I knew straight away that I was pregnant and I rang up this morning to make an appointment to see you tomorrow so that you could confirm it.

SID - Ok so I took some blood before and I have the results here… Soooo Charlie, Brax I can confirm that you are indeed pregnant and I would like to do a scan so we can find out how far along you are

Brax and Charlie are still hugging each other at this point and both of them have tears in their eyes and Sid does a scan on Charlie and finds out how far along she is.

SID - So Charlie I can see by the size of the baby that you are nearly 2 ½ months pregnant

CHARLIE - oh my god… I cant believe I'm that far along

Brax just sat there holding Charlie's hand and didn't say a word… he could say what he wanted… not with Sid there and so he would leave it for when they where alone and his room

SID - so Charlie would you like a picture of your baby

CHARLIE - Yes please

SID - Well I'll just go and print it off and I'll come back in about 10 minutes

So Sid left Charlie and Brax looking at the screen which still showed their baby

CHARLIE - awww Brax look… our baby which will be here in 6 ½ months times.

BRAX - oh Charlie I really do love you… you know and I love our baby and I can't wait until we get to tell everyone and I am going to be the best dad in the world

CHARLIE - Baby and we really love you and I know you are going to be the bestest dad in the world

Just then there was a knock on the door and Charlie and Brax knew who that person was

Sorry to have left it on a cliff hanger but I had to end it somewhere

Next Chapter

Who is at the hospital and knocking on Charlie and Brax's door


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

So in the last chapter I left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger and so in this Chapter we find out who was at the hospital and knocking on the door of the room where Charlie and Brax were.

CHARLIE - Brax who do you think that is….. because Sid said he was going to be 10 minutes and it's only been a few minutes

BRAX - we'll never know if we don't say come in will we

CHARLIE - I suppose your right as usual…. Come in

So the person knocking on the door entered the room and to Charlie's surprise it was…

CHARLIE - RUBY…. What are you doing here…. I thought you weren't coming in until later

RUBY - I wanted to come and see you and to ask Brax if he needed anything bring in later when I come back but…. Mum…. Why are you laid down on the bed …. I thought it was Brax that's ill not you and why are you having a scan

CHARLIE - Well I was going to tell you tomorrow when Brax comes out but seeing as you're here now we might as well tell you (Charlie was looking at Brax and still holding hands) the thing is… I'm pregnant I mean…. we are going to have a baby and you are going to be the big sister that you've always wanted to be

RUBY - CONGRATULATION mum, Brax that's great news so how far along are you?

BRAX - 2 ½ months…. So in 6 ½ months time we get to meet the little one

As Brax said this in walked Charlie's step-mother Morag and she was not happy with her step-daughter Charlie

MORAG - CHARLIE HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID

CHARLIE - MORAG what are you doing here and for your information I love him and he has changed, he's no longer a river boy and I am carrying his child.

MORAG - So you intend on giving up on your job so you can bring up his child and give up on being a police sergeant

CHARLIE - No I intend on bringing up mine and Brax's baby and still carry on working and as for work they all know I'm with Brax as we have been together for just over a year and we now live together along with Casey and Ruby

So Morag isn't happy about Charlie and Brax being let alone having a baby together and so she left them all to it

CHARLIE - Yeah leave and don't bother returning and while you are away just have a think what would my dad say if he was still alive

Morag didn't reply she just headed straight for the door and left the hospital and no-one knew where is was headed

CHARLIE - Rubes why didn't you tell me that she was coming with you

RUBY - Because I didn't…. she must of followed me here ( Ruby started to cry at the thought of losing her mother again )

Charlie gave Brax a look as if to say leaves us to be alone and I'll come back to your room in a bit. As Brax left the room he made his excuse as to why he was leaving.

BRAX - I'll see you both later, the nurse just wants to change my dressings and I'll wait in my room for you both ok, bye and I love you both and the baby.

CHARLIE - ok I'll see you in a bit and I'll bring the picture with me when Sid arrives back

Brax left his two girls to be alone and he headed back to his room to wait for Charlie and as the door shut Charlie held out her arms for Ruby as she was still crying

CHARLIE - Come here baby, hush now and tell me what's wrong hey,

RUBY - I know I said congratulations before about the baby but…. it's just…. when the baby arrives…. You wont love me any more and I'll feel left out and I'll have to watch you, Brax and the baby all play happy families

CHARLIE - that will never happy, I've just got you back as my daughter and not my sister and you will be apart of our family ok and if Brax doesn't like it then I'll leave him and I'll bring up our baby on my own because I love you too much to loose you now

Ruby just laid next to her mum on the bed and sobbed her heart out because of what her mum just said to her and all she could say back was

RUBY - I love you too mum and I love my baby brother or baby sister that your carrying.

CHARLIE - hush baby and I want you to remember that no matter what happens you will always and forever be my baby ok

Ruby didn't reply she just nodded and that's all Charlie could say as her daughter cried in her arms and their moment was broken when Sid arrived back with the picture of her un-born baby, Sid didn't say a word he just handed Charlie the pic and left mother and daughter to it and Charlie mouthed a thank you and Sid mouthed back your welcome and to take as long as she needed. So Charlie had both her babies in her arms, Ruby laid next to her and in the other hand the first picture of her and Brax's baby.

2 hours later and Brax was starting to worry about both Charlie and Ruby and so he asked the nurse to wheel him to the room where he left them both.

Brax arrived at the room and told the nurse to leave as he could manage and so he knocked lightly on the door and waited for a few minutes and when he didn't get a answer her wheeled his self in and he smiled when he saw the scene in front of him mother and daughter fast asleep Ruby cuddled very closely to her mum with her hand resting on Charlie's very small baby bump and Charlie had one of her arms around Ruby and the other hand was on top of Ruby's both lightly resting on the small bump with the picture still in her hand.

Sorry another bad place to stop but my mind has gone blank and I cant think of anything else to put but I shall start Chapter 6 and look forward to reading your reviews

Just a small thanks to

Beebee483

Shezza30

Ronnie and Roxy fan

Maisy91

HarrynTwilight4eva

So please if you have any idea's where you would like me to take this story please let me know


	7. Chapter 7

Baby drama

Sorry I have not updated in a while I have had to send my lap-top away to be rebooted and I have just got it back but you shouldn't have wait much longer as I have been writing down and I just have to type it up so hopefully Chapter 5 should be up just before Christmas possible on Thursday so if anyone has anymore ideas please let me know and also if I can make this story any better

So coming up in the next chapter Charlie and Brax talk about the baby and about Ruby and Charlie has another run in with Morag and also Charlie tells Bianca about the Baby


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

So at the end of the last chapter we last saw Charlie and Ruby fast asleep in each others arms and Brax looking on at his two girls and thinking how lucky he was to have them both in his life, then he saw their baby's first picture…. The scan which was still in Charlie's hand.

Brax took the picture from Charlie's hand very carefully as not to wake her as they both looked peaceful and it must have been at least another couple of hour's before Charlie started to wake up

BRAX - hey beautiful…. How you feeling baby.

CHARLIE - hey your self…. Do you know what….. I feel great and why shouldn't I…. I have my daughter, a baby on the way and I have a great boyfriend… who just so happens to be the love of my life.

BRAX - awww I'm the love of your life I'm I….. and you are the love of my life

Brax gave Charlie a quick kiss on the lips as not to disturb Ruby

BRAX - hey let's move to my room and leave Rubes and inform Sid about her

CHARLIE - ok I need to speak to you anyway….. So you go to your room and I'll inform Sid and I'll meet you there

So Charlie carefully removed herself from the grips of Ruby and her and Brax headed their separate ways Charlie towards Sid and Brax towards his hospital room

CHARLIE - Sid thanks for the picture as just to let you know Ruby is still in the room…. We both kind of feel asleep and well she still is and I don't think she have been sleeping properly due to the H.S.E's

SID - thanks for letting me know and if you want I'll keep an eye on her so you and Brax can talk

CHARLIE - Well I do need to talk to Brax about something that Ruby said and I would like to do that alone so if you would keep an eye on her that would be great

SID - No problem and I'll make sure that you are not disturbed and I'll keep her in over night same as Brax

CHARLIE - thanks Sid I'll catch you later

SID - see you later Charlie

So with Sid keeping an eye on Ruby which meant Charlie had Brax all to herself so she could tell him what her daughter said and how she is feeling about the baby.

So Charlie headed towards Brax's room and all she wanted was to be in his arms and never let go, so arriving at Brax's room she gave a slight knock and she entered.

CHARLIE - So this is where my sexy man is hiding… baby we have to talk about Ruby and the baby

BRAX - So…. you said that you'll only be 5 minutes and I wait here for you for over 30 minutes… why what's wrong with Ruby

CHARLIE - Oh nothing Sid is going to keep her in over night same as you and she's just worried that when the baby arrives she's going to be left out and wont be apart of our family and that she'll have to watch us with her brother or sister from the side lines and also that I wont love her anymore which I have already told her I will always love her no matter what happens and who may turn up in the future.

BRAX - Baby I wont let that happen I love you and I love Ruby as if she was my own anyway and I want all three of us…. Four if you count our baby to be a family

CHARLIE - Awww just when I couldn't love you anymore you come out saying things like that anyway now we've got that covered have you seen my scan anywhere I cant seem to have it the last time I had it was when I was with Ruby and now it has vanished

BRAX - you mean this

Brax said holding up Charlie's scan of their un-born baby girl or boy

CHARLIE -…. OH so you took it when I was sleeping did you

Brax was laying down on the bed as he was in a bit of pain and also he was feeling tired and wanted Charlie to go home and rest so that he could have asleep himself and with Charlie out of the way he could talk to Ruby as Sid was keeping her in to make sure she was getting enough rest herself

BRAX - Babe why don't you go home and rest seeing as both me and Ruby are being kept in and you can go and tell Bianca our wonderful news if you want

CHARLIE - and what are you going to be doing while I'm gone may I ask

BRAX - … Me my darling I might pop in and see Ruby and have a father - daughter chat and I'm going to sleep so that I'm refreshed and ready to spend some alone time when we are discharged tomorrow

CHARLIE - Awww you are going to have a father - daughter chat with my baby girl Ruby….. Well I better go then hadn't I…. so I guess this is goodbye and I'll see you tomorrow

BRAX - I guess it is ….. So goodbye my darling and I'll see you both tomorrow

CHARLIE - yes you will and don't forget we both love you and so does Rubes

Charlie and Brax shared a long and passionate kiss before Charlie departed from Brax's room and headed off to Ruby's room to say good night before heading off home but as Charlie was approaching Ruby's room she saw Sid taking to Morag and over heard him say that Ruby was still sleeping and so Charlie headed off home

So this is the end of this chapter and I will be up-dating after Christmas and I hope all my reviewers have a great Christmas and new year

I will start writing the next chapter today and over the Christmas holiday's.

Hope you like this chapter and please in box me if you have any and I mean any idea's that you want me to put in

So MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR hope 2012 is even better than this year


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

After Charlie had left Brax he headed towards Ruby's room so that he could have the father - daughter chat that he told Charlie about.

As Brax neared Ruby's room he spotted Morag and Sid talking so he knocked lightly on Ruby's door hoping he didn't get noticed by the two of them and luckily Ruby answered and Brax entered the room without being seen and so he started the conversation between him and Ruby.

BRAX - So Rubes your mum tells me your worried about when the baby arrives?

RUBY - I…. I am but I talked to mum and I kind of feel a bit better and well there is one thing that's been bugging me and I want to talk to you about it and not mum.

BRAX - Are you sure your ok about the baby…. And you know you can tell me anything right

RUBY - yeah… yeah I'm ok about the baby but… but the thing that's been bugging me is that…. once the baby arrives what's going to happen to me…. I mean mum is going to move in with you and the baby and I'll be stuck at home with Leah and VJ and I'll lose my mum again just when I've got her back and the baby

Ruby started getting upset and ended up in floods of tears

BRAX - Hush Ruby everything will be fine and if your mum and the baby move in with me then so will you and we will be a family ok… you. Your mum, the baby and me will live in the same house and be together and you will never lose your mum again I promise

RUBY - Do you really mean that, your not just saying that to make me feel better are you and where are we going to live because there will not be enough room at yours with Heath and Casey there

BRAX - yes of cause I mean it you and your mum mean the world to me and now that me and your mum are havin a baby together my family is complete and that includes you… so how about tomorrow when we are both discharged we get rid of your mum for the day send her to a spa or something and me and you go house hunting and when we have got a short list we will go and see them, pick one we both like and go and buy it then we'll show your mum, then the 4 of us will live there together

At this point Ruby had stopped crying but was still in Brax's arms thinking how it would be to have a proper family with a mum, dad and baby brother or sister.

RUBY - Brax… do you mind leaving now… seeing as we are both supposed to be resting and I do think that my dear mother is going to be ringing you to find out how our chat went on.

BRAX - Ruby you mean to tell me that you already knew I was coming to have this chat with you and you never even let on you knew anything about it…

RUBY - Well… when you and mum were in your room I kind of went for a walk when you both left here… and before you ask no I wasn't fully asleep and so I over heard you and mum talking about us having this chat and that's when I headed back to my room and bump into Sid and told me he was going to keep me in over night and that I needed to get as much rest as possible…. So Brax I'll see you tomorrow when we get discharged and when mum rings can you tell her that I love her and the baby and that I'll see her tomorrow…. Oh and Brax can you not mention that I already knew about the chat.

BRAX - Ruby the fact that you knew about the chat will be and forever be our little secret ok and of cause I'll tell your mum that you love her and also that you love the baby and now I will leave so that you can get all the rest that you need and before I forget I need to tell you that I love you as if you were my very own and if you need anything I am always going to be there for you ok..

RUBY - thanks Brax that means a lot and I know how much mum and me mean to you… Well good night and I'll see you in the morning.

BRAX - good night Rubes

As Brax left Ruby's room he noticed that his door was shut and not opened as he had left it to go and talk to Ruby and as soon as he reached his door he opened it and was shocked to see the person who was on the other side of the room

Sorry to leave it there but I needed something for my next chapter and try and have a guess who it is and put your guesses in the reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Baby drama up - date

Sorry to all my readers as I have been really busy at work and not up dated this story for a while but don't worry I have been typing my little fingers as fast as I can so you shouldn't have much longer to wait until chapter 7

If any of you have any idea's what you would like to happen please in box me and I will try to make things happen and also will add and ideas to my story

Just a small thanks to everyone who has added this story as one of their favourites and to those who have reviewed since I started writing:-

Caityn

Beebee483

Shezza30

Harryntwilight4eva

Claudia. Smith

Maisy91

Ronny and roxy fan


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8

I know most of you might think that I haven't up-dated but I have I up dated chapter 7 which is page 9 and before you read this chapter you may want to read chapter 7 and then you'll know that is happening.

So I know I might have been a bit mean leaving my last chapter on a bit of a cliff hanger but I had to leave it somewhere and so here is my next chapter of my FanFic of Baby Drama and we find out who it is that is on the other side of Brax's room.

…...

BRAX - CHARLIE…. Sweetheart why on earth are you here and not at home resting and putting your feet up like you should be…. And looking after yourself and our baby…

CHARLIE - Brax… baby… I couldn't rest or sleep not without you and so I thought….that I might come here and spend the night with you and our baby and then tomorrow…. Me, our tiny little baby bump, you and Ruby can all go home together.

BRAX - Charlie… we both know that this bed is not big enough for me let alone the both of us and I want you to go home and get plenty of rest before Rubes and myself come home.

CHARLIE - but Braxy I need you and I want you now…. I want you right here…. Right now

BRAX - Charlotte Buckton I know you want me and I want you too but we are not having sex in my bed and defiantly not in hospital and so you are just going to have to wait until I get home and then you can have me ok

CHARLIE - Ok…. I know where I'm not wanted and I guess I'll go back home all alone… just me and our un-born baby…. So bye Brax…. Love you and I'll see you tomorrow

BRAX - Charlie….. Baby I want you to stay with me…. You know I do but you need your rest and well so do I and when me and rubes gets discharged tomorrow we are going to spend some time together and get to know each other just me and Ruby and then I will meet you at home and I will spend the rest of the day with you.

CHARLIE - why would you want to spend time with Ruby and not me…. The mother to our baby.

BRAX - Well as you said before when you left the first time Ruby and I had the chat and we need to finish it off ok….. I would of finished off before but she was tired and needed to rest so I said that we will spend the day together when we are both discharged and she is your daughter.

CHARLIE - awww Brax that means the world to me as much as Ruby means to me and that I want to be the best mum to her and our baby.

BRAX - you my love are already the best mum in the world and I know Ruby will say the same thing and our baby couldn't of wished for a better one and she or he will be one very lucky child to have a beautiful and loving mummy and an even better looking daddy and now I think it is time for you to go home and rest and if you cant sleep I still have my phone on me so you can text me but don't ring me ok

CHARLIE - I think your right about me…. But I think you may be wrong about you….. Because you forgot to say sexy and drop dead gorgeous and so I think I will leave you to rest and I'll see you tomorrow evening…. Bye love you daddy

BRAX - see you tomorrow evening and I love you too mummy and love you too my little one

While Charlie and Brax were saying their goodbyes to each other they were in each others arms and they stayed like this for around 10 minutes and then they kissed and then kiss Charlie's very small baby bump saying goodbye to their little one which was growing.

So that's it for this chapter and please keep then reviews coming in and keep tuned in for the next chapter which will include all this

Ruby and Brax discharged from hospital

House hunting

Charlie's surprise

Charlie tells Bianca she's pregnant

As I wrote at the top if you haven't reed the last chapter please please do as you won't know that this chapter is about

If any of my reviewers has any ideas of what you would like to happen then please let me know and I will try and fit them in any chapters to come.

A big big thanks to all my reviewers so far


End file.
